Light and Dark: Unite
by Katara Falcon
Summary: Yuugi is suspected of being a mutant by the people of america during a tourny. Xavier takes him in for his protection. puzzle,caste,psycho,puppy, angst, scottXlogan are all possible. also, i own nothing. disclaimy-thing HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: in the summary. find it. this should suffice for the entire story-line. i will not repeat this disclaimer-failure. deal with it.**

***is shot by muse***

**what?**

_**PMS much?!**_

**no, i just haven't had breakfast yet.**

* * *

Yuugi struggled against the police officer's grip to no avail. The short man had forgotten his passport in his other pants, in the hotel room where he was staying during the All-American Dual Monsters Championship. He got to play the winner of the dual, but now it seemed as if the Americans didn't want a Japanese player waiting for a champion in their midst.

"I swear Sir, if you just let me return to my hotel room, and pick up by bag, the passport will be in there!" it would have helped if he could speak English, a class he usually slept through. As predicted, Yuugi was ignored again. Suddenly Yami took over, and managed to shake off the police officer.

"Mr. Yuugi Mutou, please we must get you to a safe spot!" the officer was nearly in hysteria.

"Whatever for?" Yami didn't comprehend, but apparently, the officer spoke Japanese.

"I can't explain right now, but please, follow me."

"Where would you be taking me?"

"I'm serious, Mr. Mutou, we have no time for explanations. I promise I'm not leading you into a trap. Now please, just follow me."

"Fine…" Yami released his hold on Yuugi's body, allowing the youth control once again. The youth followed the [still hysterical] officer to the cruiser, which sped off just as a large crowd approached the hotel. Yuugi watched them kick in the door and mob the butler, suddenly and unintentionally feeling glad he was safely elsewhere. Yami sighed beside him.

"So where are you taking me?" Yuugi finally asked.

"There is a place just outside the city of Manhattan where you can stay in safety. I can't disclose the exact location." The police officer immediately replied. The hat came off, revealing that the man was actually a woman, judging by the luscious red curls that now succumbed to gravity. She smiled back at Yuugi, and then stated, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but as you saw, this was the better alternative. My name is Jean Grey, by the way."

"You're not a real police officer, are you?"

"What gives you that idea? This is my part-time job. You know, for when teaching gets boring."

"Oh…" Yuugi sat back. Yami shrugged in his mind's eye. "So what did those people want?"

"Oh, the supervisor of the safe house will explain that."

"Okay…" Again, Yami shrugged. He couldn't read this woman any more than Yuugi. Finally, the cruiser slowed and pulled into a massive mansion's driveway. Yuugi caught the sign as they passed, Xavier's School for the Gifted. Seemed a little odd, but not enough to make him bail, not at fifty clicks or more. Finally, they pulled to a stop. A man stood at the top of the stairs, wearing a casual tee and ripped shorts, and ruby colored shades. He watched Yuugi through the lenses as the child-sized youth approached.

"I'm Scott Summers. You are Yuugi Mutou?"

"Yes sir."

"Then follow me."

* * *

**r&R plz. sorry for earlier. ive had coffee now. *glances at coffeecrisp* yeah, coffee.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to my school." A bald man stated as Yuugi was led through the door. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Now, as you're probably wondering what you're doing here, allow me to explain. The people of Manhattan have been reviewing your previous duals, so that the contestants have a good idea of your strategies, and therefore have a chance to beat you in the final round. However, someone discovered clips of various occurrences during the said duals, and other duals."

"Yes…"

"You know about the American outbreak of Mutants, correct?"

"Yes. It was in the Japanese papers sometime back."

"Anyways, the persons watching the recordings believed that the switching of you and your alternate personality, as well as the appearance of your inner eye upon your brow, is qualifying to the mutant status. The people within the contest were… extremely upset that you are disqualified, as you have been convicted of cheating in previous duals by the majority of your previous duals."

"Cheating? Not only is Yami more of a 'poker face' in the respect to the actual gaming stratagem, both of us are extremely oppositional to the whole 'mind-reading' version of cheating, even if we COULD do that!"

"You cannot read minds?"

"No." Yuugi suddenly realized he was speaking in clear English. Professor Xavier smiled.

"I apologize, but I was having trouble with your language, and took the liberty of planting the English language into your mind."

"?!" Yuugi felt Yami press against his consciousness, wanting to take control, and express his opinion of the intrusion, however Yuugi tamed him smoothly, calculating quickly. Professor Xavier watched, noting the struggle of the personalities, and the flash of ruby in Yuugi's amethyst eyes. _He said sorry Yami. Don't hurt his mind._

_**But… he trespassed. He trespassed on the only place a man can hold a secret.**_

_Yami, No crushing his mind. Or Shadow Games. Or ripping out his guts. He meant no harm._

_**This'll be your downfall, Aibou. However, I'll let it pass… this time, alright?**_

_Next Bakura bothers us you can get drastic. I promise. Just don't hurt Ryou._

_**Of course…**_ Yami laughed to himself. Yuugi noticed Professor Xavier watching with a critical eye. _**He hasn't intruded again, Aibou. I watch carefully around this man from now on.**_

"You seem to be more than one would seem." The professor stated finally.

"Er… sorry. I get distracted."

"It is alright. Though I would like to speak with this alternate you, he seems to have quite the presence despite the excellent guard he has placed around you."

"Er…" Yuugi blushed, slipping the puzzle from his neck. He felt Yami snort in distaste. Jean and Scott both started as Yami flashed into existence from the point where the puzzle hit his ethereal chest. Professor Xavier turned his gaze to the black rimmed ruby panes that now glared at him. He felt a million questions blossom on the tip of his tongue, especially since he couldn't just find the answers within the boys' minds. However, his ability to detect aura remained, and he sensed that Yami had a much older mind, and an extremely darker range of experiences from Yuugi's youthful and innocent aura. 'What an interesting child. Both black and white, separated into different entities.' Jean looked at him incredulously, having caught his thoughts.

/ Are we keeping them? /

\ Yes. Please prepare them a room.\ Professor Xavier smiled at Yami and Yuugi. "You defiantly are an interesting team."

"Of course." Yami looked hurt. "_Aibou_ and I are connected mind and body. There is no way we couldn't be _aibou_s." Yuugi smiled and shook his head at Yami's abrasiveness. Sometimes the 3000-year-old ex-pharaoh was a little gruff with people who otherwise meant no real harm.

"I didn't suggest otherwise." Professor Xavier stated, causing Yami's brows to shoot up, and a slight redness to leak onto his cheeks. "However, I'm detecting an imbalance between the two of you."

"I am Lord of the Shadow Realm, the master of the shadows. Yuugi is my light."

"However, the light has very limited access to his nature." Xavier finished. There was a loud click, and a motor started, allowing the professor to wheel around to their side of the desk. "Come, I would like to see what you both can do."

"Aibou?"

"Why are you asking, he asked nicely."

"Okay." The spiky-haired pair followed the wheelchair-bound professor closely. Scott followed behind them, as Jean had left several minutes earlier.

Suddenly a large, gruff, unkempt man smoking a cigar approached from an unseen hiding spot.

"Ah, Logan. Just in time. I have a pair of students I would like your help in assessing. Could you spare a moment?"

"Fine. The midgets behind you?" grumpily.

"Yes please."

"Fine." Neutral toned.

"And Scott will accompany you, for damage control."

"Fine." Logan grumbled.

"And please put out your cigar, I do believe I have expressed distaste for the habit within the school."

"Whatever." Logan took the offending article from his lips and put it out deftly in his palm. Yuugi winced for him. Yami, however, was still fuming over the midget comment and was ignoring most everything except Logan.

* * *

**urray!h neeeeew chappa! 3 **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHAHAHA! here i go again, getting sidetrackted by some other plotz...**

**i reely need to work on 'I Did It for You'**

**oh well, enjoy, mii prittyz.**

* * *

Yami hissed at Logan, who looked confused. "I'm not appreciative of you calling my _Aibou_ a midget…"

"Yeah, and I don't give a fuck. Now attack me, if you're big enough to actually use yur powers." Yami's eyes flashed dangerously, making Logan cock an eyebrow. Three silver blades erupted from his knuckles on either hand. He summoned Yami closer with a twitch of his wrist. Then it was a shadow game.

The purple blackness unnerved Logan, but he was far from showing it. However, the glowing Eye of Horus on Yami's forehead did cause his lips to twitch shortly into a worried expression. Grinning, Yami unleashed his darkest. Yuugi, who watched from the safe little computer room in the roof, squeaked in worry.

"Your friend'll be fine. I won't let Logan hurt him."

"I'm more worried about Logan."

"Logan has a supernatural healing ability. Anything your friend could do would be corrected by the end of the week."

"Yami doesn't do actual damage… not like cuts and stuff. He works with your deepest darkest fears, memories and manipulates them. And since this is a shadow game now, the only way for Logan to escape with his soul is to win against Yami without cheating. And Yami never losses!"

"Oh."

"So, scared yet?" Yami asked at a whisper. His features were completely masked by the swirling blanket of black that now reduced him to a trio of eyes. Logan struggled against the shadows holding him upside down, but his only other answer was a deep-throated growl. The shadow tentacles constricted, and a flash of red appeared in the shadows above them. Next Logan knew, he was being offered up as bait to Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Yami, but the shadow realm back where it belongs!" Yuugi yelled, scrambling onto the platform with his Yami. The shadow tentacles lifted him the whole way. Yami gazed down at his _Aibou_, who allowed the Eye of Horus to appear on his own brow. White, blinding light emitted from the boy, who's violet orbs melted into silver like his yami's had done. Slowly the darkness was eased into natural lighting by the bright aura, and Yuugi caught Logan gently and set the startled man on the floor. Slifer rested his massive muzzle on Yami's shoulder a moment before dissolving completely. Yuugi gazed up at the sheepish Yami sternly as they both let their third eyes fade. "What have I said about loosing control like that, Yami?! You could have really hurt him!"

"Sorry _Aibou_."

"Not to me. To him."

"I apologize, Logan you said your name was?"

"I didn't say… but I accept?" Yuugi sighed. Logan seemed to be reevaluating the shorter man, both of them. He withdrew his claws, the cuts healing instantly, and extended a hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Pleasure." Yami turned back to Yuugi. "I'm sorry, Aibou, I haven't used the realm recently, and it got the better of me! Please don't shun me again!"

"Don't grovel. It's unfitting." Yuugi whispered, lifting the ex-pharaoh from where he had hit his knees. He kissed Yami tenderly on the forehead in forgiveness, and then passed out. Yami caught him easily.

"Is the small one alright?" Scott asked softly.

"He's not SMALL! But he is fine. He just overexerted himself. I would have put the realm away when he asked."

"Okay… come; I think Jean has a room ready for you." Yami followed quietly. Yuugi was nearly weightless in his arms. Jean looked startled when she saw Yuugi's unconscious form.

"Logan!"

"I didn't do it! Technically, the one carrying him did it."

"Aibou over-exerted himself putting me back in my place." Was all Yami said, watching the spiky-haired youth in his arms as Yuugi snuggled comfortably into his chest.

"Wha-? Not going to ask. You can set him down in there."

"Thank you."

* * *

Yuugi opened his eyes to Yami sitting and staring at him, eating an apple. A white haired woman smiled when she realized he was awake.

"Good, now you both can come down and eat something. The other students as well as the professor are eager to meet the people whom put Logan in such a kind mood." She stated. "I'm Storm, by the way."

"Yuugi and Yami Mutou." Yuugi chirped, sitting up. Yami smiled tenderly.

"My, aren't you just a morning person."

"I try." Yuugi grinned foolishly.

"He does." Yami ruffled Yuugi's hair affectionately. Then they followed Storm down the stairs to the main kitchen.

* * *

**hey, does anyone know storms real name? it would be useful. 3 answa in yur reveiws!**

**R&R**


	4. HELLO TEENAGE BALTIMORE

Hi Guys, it's me.

just to let you know, ive /finally/ started on the newest chapter of this fic. it'll be up in a day or two!

much love,

Katara Falcon


End file.
